csifandomcom-20200225-history
Friendly Fire
Friendly Fire is the twelfth episode in season ten of . Synopsis A cell phone billionaire who is dying from cancer is killed by a "smart bullet" from an unusual sophisticated prototype weapon his company was creating. Plot Customers line up outside the Solamyrge store to buy the latest phone, while its creator Matthew Stone struggles to get out of bed. The nightstand is littered with cancer medication—this is a very sick man. A group of protesters run up and start spray-painting the windows of the store, yelling about corporate greed. Back at home, Stone wheels himself outside, where he receives a text message telling him “the time is now.” He gets subsequent texts counting down from three, and then a bullet strikes him in the forehead. Walter locates a bug on the wall, proving that someone was keeping surveillance on Stone. A fingerprint leads back to Solamyrge’s acting CEO, Jerry Blackburn. He says the company had to keep tabs on Stone since his medication and treatments were compromising his mind and behavior. The texts sent to Stone’s phone trace back to Heidi Taylor, one of the protesters whose group vandalized the Solamyrge store. She considers Stone the epitome of corporate greed, but she denies sending the texts, much less killing him. Dave determines that her phone was hijacked using a trojan horse virus. The team looks for Stone’s will in his safe, but it’s not there. However, they do find a lanugo hair on the safe, which came from an anorexic person. Natalia recalls how thin Stone’s girlfriend Amanda was, and she asks the woman about the will. Amanda says that Stone was getting paranoid, and he asked her to take the will and keep it hidden. She retrieves it from a safe deposit box. Dr. Loman fishes out part of the fractured bullet in Stone’s brain, and it contains a microchip. Calleigh takes more of the fragments and determines that they’re dealing with a smart bullet, which is capable of changing direction in mid-air. She says the only person with the money and technology to make this bullet is Stone, but Loman mentions a former business partner who may have the skill as well. Raj Andari walked away from Stone’s company the day before they made it big, saying that money didn’t matter. Perhaps he changed his mind. The team brings Raj in for questioning, and he says Stone contacted him two days ago and asked him to come over. The will has been altered using a typewriter, and Raj claims that Stone told him to change it because he didn’t trust the lawyers. Meanwhile, Calleigh reconstructs the bullet and sees the logo for Stone’s company etched on the side. They bring in Blackburn, who explains that Stone’s brother died in Iraq as a result of friendly fire, and Stone wanted to create a smart bullet so no more American soldiers would lose their lives in the same way. Blackburn says both prototype guns were stolen 48 hours ago. Meanwhile, two gang members use the guns to rob a bank. They engage in a firefight with the police, who are able to take one perp down while the other continues firing at them. Suddenly, the gun backfires and kills the shooter. They have retrieved the prototypes, but neither gun was used to kill Stone—there must be a third weapon out there. However, they now have the ability to trace the trajectory of the bullet, and one of the options is Raj’s address. They find the gun hidden in the ceiling. Raj says that Stone asked his former business partner to kill him in exchange for changing his will in Raj’s favor. Stone also asked Raj to hack Heidi’s phone, and he said there was a reason. The team tries to figure out what that reason may have been, and they learn that Stone sent Heidi a form letter in the mail. Ryan realizes the logo in the corner is magnetic stripping; they scan it and discover that Blackburn has been mass-producing the guns, and he signed a deal to sell the faulty weapons to the military based on falsified test results. Stone knew no one would believe him after his medication started to affect his mind, and he thought staging his own death was the only way to draw attention to what was happening with the secret weapons he created. Thanks to his actions, the team is able to stop Blackburn and arrest him. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Taylor Cole as Samantha Owens * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Leonard Roberts as Matthew Stone * Malese Jow as Amanda Reed * Michael O'Neill as Jerry Wilkinson * Amy Gumenick as Heidi Taylor * Sendhil A. Ramamurthy as Raj Andari * Ben Whitehair as Protestor See Also